


А ты думал, жизнь сказка?

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Он стоял на перепутье, с ужасом глядя на буянивший хаос — маленький мальчик, невинный ангел, зачесавшийся в этот парад смерти. Ужас сковал его маленькое сердечко, а холод в огненно-льдинистых глазах пугал до дрожи.
Kudos: 1





	А ты думал, жизнь сказка?

Боль и кровь были повсюду, всепожирающие, ужасные в своей первозданности.  
Он стоял на перепутье, с ужасом глядя на буянивший хаос — маленький мальчик, невинный ангел, зачесавшийся в этот парад смерти. Ужас сковал его маленькое сердечко, а холод в огненно-льдинистых глазах пугал до дрожи.  
Вампир стоял в двух шагах от него, над трупом какого-то мужчины. Что-то подсказывало объятому ужасом ребёнку, что это был его отец, и так оно и было.  
Неосторожный вздох сорвался с заледеневших губ, и вампир вздрогнул. Медленно, словно давая полюбоваться собой, обернулся.  
И сейчас смотрел прямо в его глаза. Просто стоял и смотрел, прищурив взгляд, прежде чем медленно отвести его.  
— А ты думал, жизнь сказка? — вдруг грустно спросил он замершего в ожидании смерти мальчика и, отвернувшись, отправился прочь, оставляя позади себя трупы тех, кто когда-то жестоко разрушил его веру в чудеса…


End file.
